Lighted hair clips have achieved commercial success over the last decade in part because of the compactness and low amperage requirements of LED. Many of these have included decorative items adjacent the lights such as mock flower blooms. Most of these have included clips that take the form of hinged barrette-type clips. The problem with these devices is the decorative elements interfere with the installation and removal of the clip, or at least make installation and removal more difficult than the clip without the light decoration.
A preliminary search unveiled the following prior art:
United States PatentsInventorPat. No.Issue DateCocca4,998,186Mar. 5, 1991Holce6,302,554Oct. 16, 2001ForeignJapanese,201220291642.8, Jun. 20, 2012.CN 202623779, Dec. 26, 2012Japanese,200620027279.3, Sept. 11, 2006CN 200947830Y, Sept. 19, 2007
It is a primary of object of the present invention to ameliorate the above discussed problems in commercially known lighted hair clip assemblies.